Jejak Pertama Cinta
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Satu langkah kecil bagi Gold, satu lompatan besar bagi masa depannya ... dan Crystal. Fic spesial ulang tahun Gold dan pendaratan manusia ke Bulan. Pairing: MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal)


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Fic ini spesial untuk dua hal. Pertama, untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Gold. Kedua, merayakan 48 tahun pendaratan Apollo 11 ke Bulan.**

 **Menonton televisi itu biasa saja. Namun, bagaimana jika menonton televisi bisa menjadi kado istimewa bagi seseorang?**

 **Pairing utama:** **MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal)**

 ** _Rate_** **, T,** **karena** **mengandung** **kalimat ilmiah**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **biasa sekaligus astronot amatir. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan, penambahan asupan, dan ilmu pengetahuan.**

 ** _AU: 1969, masa pendaratan Apollo 11, dengan sedikit pengubahan agar tidak memunculkan tokoh dunia nyata._**

...

"Hei, Pibu, kau mau susu lagi?" tanyaku kepada temanku, seorang Pichu yang terlihat lelah setelah bermain-main di rumah seharian yang bernama Pibu.

"Chuuuuu~" Pibu langsung melompat ke pangkuanku. Aku sendiri sedang duduk, menunggu Pibu untuk datang. Pada akhirnya, penantianku berbuah manis. Dia langsung melompat ke pangkuanku dan meminum susu yang sudah kusiapkan di dalam botol. Aku tersenyum ketika Pibu meminum susunya kuat-kuat.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan Pokemon yang kehausan," kataku. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seekor Pichu lain. Pichu ini memiliki bagian rambut telinga yang lebih runcing dan ada cukup banyak. Pichu inilah yang mampu membuat Pibu melepaskan botol susunya dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Yap, seperti yang kuduga. Pasti itu temannya Pibu," kataku, tersenyum sambil melihat Pibu yang langsung mengeluskan pipi listriknya kepada Pichu bertelinga tajam itu.

"Selamat kencan, kalian berdua. Aku ingin istirahat dulu," kataku sambil meninggalkan Pibu dan kawannya itu. Aku sudah tahu kalau Pibu menyukai Pichu ini. Karena itulah aku memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke kamarku, menikmati lagu-lagu dari radio.

Namaku Gold. Satu dari sekian banyak pemegang Pokedex di dunia. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang dipenuhi dengan telur Pokemon dan Pokemon muda. Aku memang suka merawat mereka. Karena aku suka merawat Pokemon muda dan sering menetaskan telur Pokemon, aku memiliki julukan tersendiri. Sang Penetas atau Sang Peternak.

Pada saat aku punya waktu luang, aku memilih untuk berada di kamarku, mendengarkan radio yang berasal dari Goldenrod sambil membayangkan idolaku yang cantik dan "wow". Rasanya seperti hariku belum lengkap kalau belum ada suaranya yang masuk ke telingaku, apalagi di pagi yang cerah dan indah ini.

Sambil berbaring, kuhidupkan radionya, berharap suara yang muncul adalah suara idolaku itu dan lagu-lagu keren yang sedang populer sekarang. Ketika suara dari radio mulai muncul, suara yang pertama kali muncul adalah ...

"Pemirsa, pada hari ini, 21 Juli 1969, akan ada peristiwa yang luar biasa, ketika—"

"—mendarat tadi malam. Para kru bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang—"

"LUAR BIASA! SEBENTAR LAGI! Bangunlah, wahai manusia yang masih tidur!—" semua suara ini, bukan ini yang kuharapkan.

"Eh? Apa aku salah mengatur salurannya?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku terus memutar saluran radionya untuk menemukan saluran favoritku, di mana aku akan mendengarkan lagu-lagu keren itu. Namun yang kutemukan selalu berisi tiga buah hal berikut ini.

 _Pendaratan. Bulan. Segera._

Aku sempat bertanya tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada sebuah pendaratan di Bulan itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan dari ibuku yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Gold, ada telepon untukmu!" seru ibuku. Mengapa mesti ada telepon pada saat aku ingin beristirahat dan menikmati lagu keren dari radio? Pikirku demikian. Akhirnya, daripada ibuku menunggu terlalu lama, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku dan menerima teleponnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Gold. Akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi," kata ibuku, mengingatkanku kepada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kuingat sama sekali. Daripada aku menambah masalah, aku mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakan ibuku. Kemudian aku menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo? Ini Gold," kataku.

"GOLD!? KAU ADA DI MANA?" seru seseorang. Dari kerasnya suara teriakan itu, aku tahu yang meneriakiku adalah seorang perempuan. Suara itu hanya satu orang yang punya. Ya, benar sekali, si gadis superserius.

"Ada apa, gadis superserius? Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanyaku kepada temanku itu, seorang perempuan berambut kebiruan dan bentuknya aneh bernama Crystal, Sang Penangkap.

Dia adalah temanku yang sangat ahli kalau kau bertanya tentang Pokemon. Dia memiliki ambisi untuk merampungkan pengumpulan data Pokedex dan memiliki kemampuan menendang bola Pokemon. Bukan hanya bola Pokemon, tapi juga menendangku kalau dia marah padaku. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku menunggumu, Gold!" seru Crystal. Aku terkesan, seperti yang kuduga, kalau Crystal akan berkata seperti itu.

"Biasanya, kalau ada laki-laki mengajak seorang perempuan untuk pergi kencan, si perempuan akan menunggu sampai laki-lakinya datang," kataku, berusaha untuk menenangkan su gadis serius ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menunggu? Kita harus pergi ke bioskop segera! Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan acara utamanya!" seru Crystal lagi. Pada saat itu, Pibu dan kawan cantiknya itu sudah berada di dekatku, memiringkan kepalanya karena heran dengan pembicaraanku dan si gadis serius ini. Aku menjawab keheranan mereka berdua dengan usilnya sampai si gadis serius ini bisa mendengarkannya.

"Maklum, dia terlalu sering bekerja sampai-sampai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia berkencan," kataku.

"APA KAU BILANG, GOLD? Kalau kau datang, bersiaplah untuk kutendang wajahmu," kata Crystal, seperti yang kuduga. Aku hanya memasang wajah usilku sambil membalas jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu datang saja, lalu kau tidak dapat menyaksikan acara utamamu itu," kataku, memakai suara yang agak sedih.

"Eh, tunggu, kau harus datang bersamaku, Gold! Ini hari spesial untukmu!" seru Crystal.

"Hari spesial apanya? Aku memiliki rencana untuk hari spesialku, termasuk mendengarkan radio dari DJ Mary. Kemudian, kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan di radio? Semuanya berganti menjadi sebuah pembicaraan tentang pendaratan di Bulan," kataku, agak kesal.

"Karena itulah aku ingin mengajakmu ke bioskop bersamaku. Aku ingin menyaksikan langkah pertama manusia ke Bulan bersamamu," kata Crystal.

"Mengapa denganku?" tanyaku.

"Karena ini hari spesialmu, Gold! Ini hari ulang tahunmu dan itu bertepatan dengan pendaratan manusia ke Bulan—"

"Tunggu, ini tanggal 21 Juli?" tanyaku, heran. Aku hanya bisa mendengar Crystal menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk protes tentang lupanya kau terhadap ulang tahunmu sendiri. Kita hanya memiliki setengah jam sebelum bioskopnya ditutup. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang dan para penjelajah angkasa itu akan menginjakkan kakinya di Bulan beberapa menit setelah pukul 12 siang," kata Crystal.

"Aku dalam perjalanan. Sampai nanti," kataku, langsung menutup teleponnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Untung saja aku memiliki sebuah prinsip bahwa laki-laki bisa mandi dengan cepat. Jadi, hanya dalam waktu lima menit, aku sudah menyelesaikan mandiku. Kemudian, aku memakai pakaianku yang biasa. Baru selangkah setelah aku keluar dari pintu kamarku ...

"Gold, apa kau ingin berkencan dengannya dengan pakaian normalmu? Aku yakin Crystal memakai pakaian yang cantik. Kau harus memakai pakaian yang lebih bagus daripada ini," kata ibuku.

"Pakaian apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian resmi dari acara Tanabata dua minggu yang lalu?" tanya ibuku. Aku berpikir sejenak kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kuduga, pasti pakaian itu. Baiklah," kataku, kembali ke kamarku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan celana panjang hitam, _tuxedo_ , dasi hitam, dan menata rambutku agar lebih tertata. Setelah itu, setelah melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.15, aku memilih untuk melompat lewat jendela.

Tentunya aku tidak sebodoh itu.

"Togebo! Keluarlah!" seruku sambil mengeluarkan Togekiss milikku yang bernama Togebo dari bola Pokemonnya. Setelah keluar, dia langsung memasang mode terbangnya. Aku langsung melompat ke punggungnya.

"Togebo, ke rumahnya Crystal!" seruku, lalu kami langsung terbang ke sana. Ke rumahnya Crystal.

...

Di sana, Crystal sudah berada di depan pintu, menungguku dengan penuh harap. Kedatanganku membuat Crystal mengambil napas leganya. Setelah aku mendaratkan Togebo, aku langsung mendatangi Crystal.

"Syukurlah kau datang, Gold," kata Crystal, yang tidak seperti biasanya, membuat rambutnya lurus ke bawah. Dia memakai gaun berwarna sesuai dengan rambutnya. Hanya itu, dan aku langsung terpana melihat kecantikannya. Saking terpananya ...

"Gold, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Crystal sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh, maaf. Aku hanya terpana karena melihat kecantikanmu, Crys," kataku, lembut.

"Ah, biasanya kau juga mengatakan itu kepada banyak orang," kata Crystal, mengetahui kebiasaan lamaku yang satu ini. Aku menghela napas, kemudian berlutut di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Crystal. Aku memang suka begitu sebelum kita menyatakan cinta kita. Namun, setelah itu, aku sudah membuat komitmen agar berhenti melakukan kebiasaan burukku," kataku sambil menatap Crystal.

"Termasuk berbohong, bermain-main dengan hal tidak jelas, dan menggangguku saat bekerja?" tanya Crystal. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Crystal, mari kita melihat acara bersejarah ini bersama. Ketika manusia menginjakkan kakinya ke Bulan, kita berdua menyaksikannya bersama," kataku dengan pipi yang agak memerah karena berusaha untuk mengatakan hal itu. Crystal hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menahan pipinya agar tidak memerah sepertiku.

"Baiklah, Gold. Kali ini, tidak akan ada tendangan ke wajahmu," kata Crystal, memberikanku isyarat untuk berdiri sambil tersenyum padaku. Kemudian keluarlah ibunya Crystal dari balik pintu.

"Gold, aku sudah mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan kepada Crystal. Buktikan itu kepadanya. Jika kau bisa menjaga kata-katamu, kau akan mengetahui betapa baik dan setianya Crystal di balik keseriusannya," kata ibunya Crystal sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ibu, berhentilah mengatakan itu," kata Crystal, berusaha menahan malu dari kata-kata ibunya tersebut. Kemudian dia menatapku lagi dengan manis.

"Ayo kita pergi, Gold. Kita kehabisan waktu," kata Crystal. Aku mengangguk dan membawanya ke Togebo. Setelah kami berdua menaiki Togebo, ibunya Crystal berkata kepadaku.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik, Gold. Dia anakku satu-satunya," kata ibunya Crystal. Aku mengangguk kepadanya, kemudian aku memerintahkan Togebo untuk terbang.

"Togebo, ayo ke bioskop!" seruku, kemudian kami dibawa oleh Togebo ke bioskop untuk menyaksikan manusia yang menginjakkan kakinya ke Bulan untuk pertama kalinya.

...

"Untungnya kita datang tepat waktu, seperti yang kuduga," kataku, duduk di samping Crystal yang langsung menyikut pinggangku.

"Yang benar?" tanya Crystal, meragukan perkataanku.

"Ya, mungkin kali ini hanya keberuntungan. Maaf, Crystal," kataku. Crystal tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu? Aku mendengar kalau pesawat yang membawa penjelajah ini sebenarnya sudah berada di permukaan Bulan sejak enam jam yang lalu. Kemudian mereka perlu menunggu sampai akhirnya kita akan menonton peristiwa bersejarah ini," kata Crystal.

"Dan karena ini adalah ulang tahunku, kau ingin menontonnya denganku?" tanyaku. Crystal mengangguk.

"Aku sangat senang bisa berbagi saat istimewa ini bersamamu, Gold. Terutama karena kita sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kau sudah berkomitmen untuk menjadi laki-laki yang baik—"

"Pria yang baik, wanitaku. Pria yang baik," kataku, membenarkan perkataan Crystal. Aku melihat Crystal berusaha menahan malunya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Ya, itu sedikit berlebihan tapi kau benar. Kita adalah pria dan wanita yang akan menjalani hidup ini bersama, seperti penjelajah yang sebentar lagi keluar dari zona nyamannya dan pergi ke permukaan Bulan untuk pertama kalinya," kata Crystal, tersenyum kepadaku.

"Dan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi," kataku sambil menunjuk layar bioskop yang menunjukkan bagian luar pesawat.

Mereka berdua, bersama dengan penonton lain, melihat salah satu dari para penjelajah itu telah keluar dari bagian dalam pesawatnya, berjalan di tangga pesawat menuju permukaan Bulan. Ketika penjelajah itu sudah berada di tangga terakhir dari pesawatnya, dia berkata, _"Ya, aku melihat permukaan Bulan itu memiliki debu yang sangat-sangat lembut, bahkan lebih mirip dengan bedak yang sering dipakai istriku kalau sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta,"_

"Bedak? Anehnya," kata Crystal. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Paling tidak kau tidak berpikir kalau Bulan terbuat dari keju," kataku, membuat lelucon untuknya. Crystal sedikit terkekeh, lalu Crystal menunjuk layarnya lagi.

"Gold, penjelajahnya bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya," kata Crystal, kemudian kami berdua memfokuskan pandangan kami ke layar sambil kurangkul Crystal di sampingku. Kami berdua melihat penjelajah itu melompat dari tangga terakhir pesawatnya.

" _Itu adalah satu langkah kecil bagi seorang manusia, satu lompatan besar bagi umat manusia"_

Pada saat itulah, aku memandang Crystal yang ternyata juga memandangku. Kami berdua hanya bisa saling memandang ketika penonton yang lain bersorak karena prestasi umat manusia yang satu ini. Kemudian, aku mengelus pipi lembutnya Crystal dan kemudian aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke kepalanya Crystal. Kelihatannya, Crystal juga tidak keberatan, justru dia juga mendekatkan kepalanya kepadaku. Pada saat dunia kami telah memudar dan hanya tersisa kami berdua, kami berdua akhirnya membagikan cinta kami yang terdalam.

 _Sebuah ciuman pada bibirnya Crystal oleh bibirku sendiri, membuat kami berdua langsung saling berangkulan dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Ini bagaikan kami berdua yang berada di Bulan dan merasakan sensasi cinta yang sangat kuat sambil terus melanjutkan ciuman kami._

...

Aku mengantarkan Crystal pulang dengan Togeboku. Terlihat wajah kami yang sangat bahagia setelah menonton acara pendaratan manusia ke Bulan. Setelah kuturunkan Crystal dari Togebo, aku mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu rumahnya.

"Gold, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi terima kasih telah berbagi kebahagiaan bersamaku," kata Crystal.

"Kalau kau ingin membagi kebahagiaan, pintuku terbuka lebar. Lagipula, Kawan cantiknya Pibu perlu pendamping," kataku sambil mengedipkan mataku.

"Tenang saja, bisa kuatur untuk masalah tangkap-menangkap," kata Crystal, kemudian Crystal menggenggam tanganku, menarikku dan seketika itu juga mencium pipi kiriku. Aku hanya bisa memerahkan pipiku sambil berkata "Sudah kuduga ..."

Crystal tersenyum. Kemudian, dia masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sampai nanti, Gold. Aku mencintaimu," kata Crystal sambil memandangku saat dia menutup pintunya. Aku masih terpana dengan ciumannya di pipiku. Setelah Crystal menutup pintunya, aku langsung berlari ke Togebo, menaikinya dan menyuruhnya pulang bersamaku ke rumahku.

Kemudian, teriakan bahagia di balik bantal. Aku yakin pasti Crystal juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 **...**

 **Selesai.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Gold. Belajarlah untuk setia dengan Crystal. Jangan main-main dengan cinta. Selamat hari perayaan pendaratan manusia ke Bulan ke-48. Sebuah kalimat sederhana.**

" _ **Itu adalah satu langkah kecil bagi seorang manusia, satu lompatan besar bagi umat manusia"**_

 **Neil Arden Armstrong**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
